Love you forever
by venshade1
Summary: Summary: Jaune invited Pyrrha on a date.


Love You Forever

Summary: Jaune invited Pyrrha on a date.

* * *

Jaune closed his fingers around the tiny, velvety box, which held a precious gold ring with an emerald gem in the center...He tightened his grip, and glanced at Pyrrha, who is sitting beside him.

Jaune noticed that Pyrrha seems more cheerful and bright today compared to her usual series self. Maybe bringing her to Patch tower which is also a part of Vale, located just west of the mainland is a right choice after all.

"It's really lovely here, isn't it, Jaune?" Pyrrha commented happily as a soft breeze ruffled her hair slightly. Jaune blushed.

"Hello?" Pyrrha waved her hand in front of Jaune's blank face.

"Huh? Y...Yes! It's very beautiful here!" Jaune stammered. But there's someone even more beautiful than the view, he thought.

"Jeez, Jaune! What were you thinking? It's seldom we get to relax and, " Pyrrha paused, "go on a date."

Jaune's face reddened even more. Do it, he scolded himself, Do it now! It's now or never!

Jaune bit his lip and looked straight into Pyrrha's eyes. Pyrrha blinked at him, puzzled. Jaune immediately dropped his gaze.

"Um... Pyrrha?" Jaune muttered softly, his heart starting to beat faster.

"What is it?" Pyrrha turned to him, cocking her head to one side.

" Pyrrha Do..." Jaune paused. "Do you have anyone you really like?!"

"Huh?!" Pyrrha frowned, trying to hide the blush creeping up her face. "Why did you ask that?"

"I...Because I... I want you to go out with me", which are what Jaune wanted to say. Instead, he said, "Ah no,nothing really, just curious, a, ahaha..."

"Is that so?" Pyrrha looked away. "Don't ask anything pointless like that again."

"Y...Yes! I am sorry." Jaune apologized. You stupid dork! Jaune scolded himself mentally as an awkward silence filled the air.

"Py...-Pyrrha?" Jaune began uncertainly.

"What is it now?" Pyrrha snapped impatiently. "If you don't have anything important to say, don't always call my name!"

Jaune winced inwardly. He felt his courage slipping away. She is in such a bad mood...Is it because of his stupid question before?

"I...The truth is, I...I want to-"

"WHAT!?" Pyrrha's eyes were blazing furiously, which made Jaune feel even more nervous. He had never seen Pyrrha in such a terrible mood.

"I..." He glanced fearfully at Pyrrha's burning eyes. "I want you to go out with me!"

Pyrrha gasped. Did her ears deceive her? Did Jaune just confessed to her?

Jaune felt like running away from Pyrrha as fast as he could, his face burning with embarrassment. But instead, he stood his ground, opened his bag, and took out the precious velvet box with trembling hands.

"Please..." Jaune opened the box, and revealed the glittering gold ring with an emerald gem in the center. "Wi..-will you go out with me?"

Pyrrha was speechless. Did he know that she...? "Yes." Pyrrha answered without thinking.

"Really!?" Jaune's face lit up, pleased yet surprised.

"I..." Pyrrha blushed. Should I tell him? She wondered. Yes. You have waited long enough to tell him this. "The truth is, Jaune, I...I love you."

Jaune's mouth dropped open. Pyrrha is actually confessing to him? "Pyrrha nikos" The person who won the Mistral regional tournament four years in succession and also she is known as "The Invincible Girl", is confessing to me? He whispered himself.

Jaune's eyes softened as he saw Pyrrha turning her head away, blushing furiously. "I have fell for you ever since you became my partner...I love you too." Jaune said.

Pyrrha was surprised that her eyes were filled with tears, tears of happiness. "Oh, Jaune..."

Jaune hesitated for a while, then began, "Pyrrha, will...will you really like to go out with me?"

I would love to." Pyrrha replied. "And," her eyes twinkled playfully.

Jaune recovered his shyness quickly, and took hold of Pyrrha's hand gently.

He slipped the ring smoothly onto Pyrrha's fourth finger, and clasped her hand.

Pyrrha look at Jaune enthusiastically, "Now all we have to do is seal the deal."

"Seal the deal?" Jaune asked, "How do we do that?"

Pyrrha giggled and moved her face closer to Jaune's and whispered, "Like this."

Jaune gazed lovingly into Pyrrha's beautiful emerald eyes which perfectly matches the color of the gem, kissed her and hugged her tightly.

"I promise," he whispered, "I will love you forever."

* * *

**Special thanks to Black Fuego for letting me use his story entitled "BLAD of RWBY and JNPR especially the One Knight stand chapter" as reference I recommend reading his stories =)**

**reviews are pretty much appreciated**


End file.
